


One Dance Never Hurt

by Quietmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietmouse/pseuds/Quietmouse
Summary: Dances were never your thing until you met that special someone.





	One Dance Never Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at an AU, I couldn't think of a good setting in the Canon sense for you/him so have an au. Enjoy

If there was one thing you hated more than stupid royal meetings, it was going to the masquerade balls. You saw no point in them even more so since everyone could tell you were the princess. They were all just a stupid scheme set up by your father to get you married and make him richer. 

You stood there in silence your maids helping tie you up in a tight blue dress. The only good thing about this dress was the petticoat, making sure no one got too close. When the maids finished they began working on your hair, a tight bun with a few loose strands to help form your face. You thanks them as they finished, waddling over to sit down and think about your life in silence. 

The person in the mirror was not you, but it was a face you painted on to please your family, your dad. With heavy sighs you got up and began the walk to the door, grabbing your mask. It was rather plain for a mask, the same light blue as your dress with the smallest hint of some glitter.   
\-------------------------  
You made your way quietly through the halls, fidgeting with the mask on your face as it refused to stay on. Even with your room far from the party, you could still hear the band, the clinking of glass and the laughter of guests. You sighed trying to find the right face, trying to get into the right mindset. 

The time you spent walking went by too fast for your taste, your fake smile on your face as you carefully made your way down the stairs and through the crowds of people. You did your best to sneak through the guests doing your best to avoid your father, but alas you had failed as he grabbed your arm and pulled you aside. 

He was a tall man, his once beautiful long blonde hair now gray and in a tight kept bun. Being the king had taken its toll on him, his wrinkles clear as day and the bags under his eyes were heavy. Although he looked nice, it was all an act he had perfected for the world to see. 

His grip was tight around your arm but you didn’t fight it, you knew better than to do that. You couldn't help but remember the past, the times where you loved him, but to you, he was no longer your dad, just a stranger who happened to be your keeper. 

“I expect you to find a husband tonight, this is the whole reason I’m throwing this party. If I find out you snuck away then you’ll be in big trouble.” His voice was low enough just enough for you to keep, making sure no one knew how he truly was. 

The only thing you could do was nod and watch as his smile grew even bigger, slowly his grip released on you and he left to return to the guests. You huffed but did as you were told, staying within the party crown and conversing. Somehow you ended up on the dance floor, being passed around to different guests, no one caught your eye, and most of the guys were sleazy Princes.   
-  
Just when you thought the song was over and you were free, you were pulled into another dance, this time by someone you had seen at meetings before. He was the son of the world's most powerful military leader. Jesse McCree. You had only seen him briefly at meetings but never at any of the events the Kings held. 

He was larger than you thought, his suit was black, fitting him perfectly as well as his black mask showing now signs of falling off. He looked like a masterpiece, his short dark brown hair was kept nicely without a single hair out of place, which his facial hair was freshly trimmed. 

You were tempted to try and break from his grip but you knew your father was watching, and his hands easily kept you in place next to him. 

“Sorry to pull you away like that, but the old man is watching. Gotta dance with at least one person.” McCree told you, his accent was thick and unlike one, you had ever heard before. 

“Old man? King Reyes?” You asked, confused as to why a powerful man like Reyes was forcing his own son to dance, but you figured he was in the same spot you were. 

“One dance and then I’ll be out of your.” He told you, flashing a big smile at you. 

As you danced with him, you realized you didn’t want him to leave, he was cut and proving to be better company than anyone else here. Your grip tightened around him, giving him a small headshake. 

“No, well if you want to leave you can, but you seem like great company. Someone who could easily fill the time until this party is over. Or at least keep busy to make our fathers happy.” 

McCree smiled, a small sparkle in his eye as he chuckled. “That sounds like a plan if I’ve ever heard one.”   
\--------------------  
The two of you danced together, almost dancing the night away. Even while you danced you both had things to say, getting to know each other better as well as cracking jokes together. As the party seemed to die down, McCree pulled you to the balcony wanting to catch his breath but still spend more time with you. 

You stood there watching as he leaned up against the edge, his elbow on the ledge and his hand holding his head. He looked at peace as the wind blew his hair into a unkept mess. You weren’t thinking as you stepped forward, your arms wrapping around his waist and leaning into to hug him from behind. 

“Well aren’t you a brave one little miss.” He teased, carefully leaning back up and turning around to return the hug. He rested his chin gently atop your head, enjoying the soft contact from you. 

“I didn’t think I would like this night as much as I did. But...But you showed up and you make the night worthwhile. You’ve made this night the best night ever.” Your voice cracked as you tried to hold back the tears, finding it odd to confess your feelings. 

He smiled, moving his hand under your chin and lifting it up. Your eyes met, the butterflies in your stomach going wild as he showed no signs of being nervous. Carefully you both leaned in, your eyes closing as his rough lips met with your soft ones. You didn’t expect him to be so gently but it almost felt like there was feeling behind it. 

McCree pulled you in closer, holding onto to you tightly even with the petticoat trying to push you away. One hand stayed on your waist as the other gently cupped your cheek. As the kiss continued, he showed no signs of advancing further. 

You had lost track of time, only knowing the kiss was over when your lungs begged for air and your once warm lips cooling off as he broke off. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Well, you’re just full of surprises.” You teased, brushing some loose strands of hair out of his face. 

“I can say the same thing about you darlin’, you’ve made my night worth it.” 

The two of you hugged in silence, your breath matching his as your ear listening intently to his heartbeat. You were at peace with him, the world seemed right as you were in his arms. 

As the party died down Reyes walked up, coughing to get McCree’s attention. He said nothing but you heard the sound of him walking away. You knew it was time to say goodbye, even if you didn’t want him to leave you knew he had to. 

He said nothing as he lifted your chin up once again, his eyes closing as he pressed his lips against yours. His hand on your waist gave a tight squeeze. 

The two of you stayed like that for a few more minutes, the kiss slowly breaking as you both panted softly for air. Your lips parted to speak but instead, he stole a quick kiss. 

“Until next time, I promise I won’t make you wait long.” He whispered against your lips, closing the gap once again to kiss you.

The two of you untangled from one another, McCree winking at you as he walked away. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you were in love.


End file.
